


We'll Get There

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gadreel Fluff, Gadreel/You Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader tries to teach Gadreel how to do a few human things...





	We'll Get There

“You’re going to trust him in the kitchen?” Dean asked, staring at the startled angel behind you. “I wouldn’t trust him with the TV remote, let alone an oven. But, it’s your funeral.” Dean glared over your shoulder at Gadreel, who stood his ground despite his obvious nervousness.  
“Don’t be an ass, Dean. I’m going to have him microwave some popcorn. I promise the bunker will be intact when you come back.” You placed you hand firmly on your hip. “Now, go meet your contact and get the job done. We’ll be fine for a few days. Someone’s got to watch him, anyway. Go,” you insisted. Dean rolled his eyes, then nodded.  
“Fine, but Sam and I will be back as soon as we can.” Dean lugged his duffle bag over his shoulder, then nodded at Sam. “Let’s go.”  
Sam leaned over and gave you a quick hug, eyeing the angel the same way Dean did. Then, the boys left, leaving you alone with Gadreel for at least the next two days.  
You turned to him and smiled. “So, how about I show you how to make popcorn.”  
“I do not need sustenance as humans do,” he blurted. You couldn’t help but smile up at him.  
“I know that, but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn.” You chucked as you led him into the kitchen. “I might need someone to make me popcorn when I’m not able to.”  
“I highly doubt that popcorn is something you will be thinking about when you are injured or incapacitated.” Gadreel furrowed his brow.  
You let out a deep sigh. “I know, Gadreel. That’s not exactly what I mean—nevermind.” You reached into the cupboard and grabbed a packet of microwave popcorn, then handed it to Gadreel. “Just follow the instructions on the back. I know you’ll be able to do that. Angels are really good and following directions, right?” Gadreel accepted the packet and studied it. “Now, I’ll go put on a movie while you figure that out.” You placed a hand on his shoulder. “I believe in you and that brilliant mind of yours.” And, with a nod, you exited the room.  
You clicked the pause button on the opening credits of the movie you had chosen, Monty Python and the Holy Grail. You chuckled as you imagined how Gadreel would react to the humor.  
You froze at the smell of something burning. Shit. “Gadreel!” you called out as you made your way to the kitchen, the smell growing stronger as you approached. “What’s burning?” you asked as you turned the corner. You froze in the doorway as you watched Gadreel open the steaming hot bag of popcorn slowly, inspecting his creation cautiously.  
“I read the instructions carefully. Then, I noticed a button on the microwave specifically for heating popcorn. I decided to use it. I assumed the microwave would function properly.” Gadreel’s eyes were wide as he stared down at the burnt kernels in the bag. “I assumed incorrectly.”  
You peered into the bag, standing across from him. “Yes, yes you did.” You chuckled as you took the piping hot bag from his grasp and moved over to the trash can. “One thing I should have mentioned is that you should never use the popcorn button. Every microwave is different. Newer ones are more accurate. This one, well, this one can’t be trusted.”  
Once the horribly burnt snack was discarded, you turned back to the angel. He lowered his head, defeated. It was a weird sight for you, seeing the fearless warrior of Heaven so down in the dumps.  
“Hey, let’s get to that movie. We can take a break half way through to make snacks,” you suggested in a cheery voice, attempting to raise the mood in the room. “We can retry it again then.” Gadreel just nodded, and followed you into the entertainment room.  
Once the movie got started, you leaned back against the ancient sofa, crossing your legs beneath you on the seat cushion. Every few minutes, you busted out in laughter, catching Gadreel off guard.  
“The men are riding imaginary horses. Are they aware of this fact?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the screen.  
You rolled your eyes. “Yes, that’s part of the humor.”  
Gadreel continued to stare at the TV screen. “Why do they not find real horses to ride? It would be far more efficient, and the need for an additional human pack mule would not exist.”  
“Hey, Patsy is awesome—” you stopped as your stomach growled loudly. “Sorry,” you mumbled. “I guess I’m hungry.”  
“Then you should find something to eat. It is not good to let yourself go hungry.” Gadreel stared over at you in concern, making your heart race. His blue eyes pierced through you, making you blush.  
“I’ll find something in a little while. I don’t want to get up right now. I’m comfy.” You smiled at him, hoping to reassure him.  
Gadreel rose abruptly from the couch, smiling down at you. “I will return. There is something I must find in the other room.” You tilted your head at him as you watched him walk out of the room. What the hell?  
You waited there, pausing the movie so Gadreel wouldn’t become even more confused when he returned. Maybe this was too big of a step for him? Maybe the humor was too advanced for him? He seemed to have a great sense of humor, which was coming out slowly as they days passed. He really had a witty side to him, especially around you.  
Your eyes widened as you watched the angel reenter the room minutes later, carrying a large bowl of fluffy, white popcorn. There wasn’t even a hint of a burnt smell. It was perfect.  
“I followed the instructions. I now understand that they are more accurate than the microwave, and produce a better product.” Gadreel smiled sweetly as he handed you the bowl. “I hope you will enjoy it.”  
You couldn’t help but beam with pride as you accepted the gift. It wasn’t the popcorn, even though, honestly, he did a better job than you ever could. It was that he didn’t give up at something so simply human. He was a kind being. Stubborn, but kind. And that was one thing you adored about him.  
“Thank you, Gadreel. That’s very nice of you.” You took a bite of his creation, then smiled. “Mmm, perfect.” You turned to him, smiling.  
Gadreel returned the smile. “You look very beautiful when you are happy.” The comment caught you off guard. “There is a peace behind your eyes that is very hard to find in this world.” He leaned in just slightly, making your heart race. “I would like to kiss you, if that is alright with you.” You nodded, now completely stunned.  
You turned towards the angel, unable to stop smiling. Then, you leaned up and gently pressed your lips against his. Your hand raised up to cup his cheek while your other hand moved the bowl of popcorn to your side. His hand lifted to cover yours, causing your heart to pound against your chest. His touch was light, but there was a fierceness behind it. A fierceness you recognized as need, a need to be close to you.  
A few moments later, you pulled away, still smiling. Gadreel gazed down at you with hazy eyes, locking his gaze with yours.  
“That was enjoyable. I would like to do that again sometime.”  
You giggled, still holding his cheek. “Anytime, angel.”  
“I do not think Sam and Dean are going to approve of this arrangement.” His words made your heart flutter again. Arrangement. The formal word sounded less like a business statement, and more like hope. He wanted this to continue, and so did you.  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. As for now, I’d like you to kiss me again,” you muttered boldly.  
Gadreel nodded, flicking his tongue between his lips. “I believe I can do that.” Then, he leaned in, pulling you against him, and pressed his lips to yours.


End file.
